


Who Do You Choose?

by love_and_bagginshield



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, New Year's Eve 2016, New Year's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5601280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_and_bagginshield/pseuds/love_and_bagginshield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New Year's Eve kisses are difficult when you have more than one boyfriend. Who will Tony choose?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Do You Choose?

As a Stark, Tony was expected to throw huge, lavish parties, and tonight was no exception. Waiters moved about the room carrying food and flutes of champagne while the guests mingled about with each other. Lights hung from the ceiling and cast a glow over the gathering. Laughter and light music could be heard over the sound of people talking. The star of the party could be seen leaning against the far wall, looking out over the floor.

 

Tony sighed and sipped his drink, non-alcoholic as he had promised Steve and Bucky that he wouldn't get drunk. He glanced around again, looking for his two boyfriends, and spotted them talking with Natasha and Coulson on the other side of the room. He stared at them, waiting for one of them to look up. As if feeling eyes on them, Bucky looked around him, finally setting his gaze on Tony. He nudged Steve, and Tony watched as they made their excuses and began walking his way. He smiled at them and placed his drink on a nearby table, crossing his arms as he waited for them to approach.

 

As they made their way across the floor, Steve checked his watch, noticing that they were less than five minutes away from the new year. He grinned and turned his head to face Bucky.

 

“Hey Buck, we have a bit of a problem,” Steve said, glancing at Tony. Bucky frowned and looked around the room, expecting a threat. Steve shook his head and grabbed his arm, pulling him to a stop. They saw Tony frown from where he was standing, but a nod from Steve calmed him down.

 

“What's the problem?” Bucky asked.

 

“Which one of us gets to kiss Tony at midnight? I doubt we could both do it at once,” Steve explained. Bucky looked confused for a moment, before a smirk spread over his face. A glint of a challenge sparked in his eyes, and Steve knew he wasn't going to give up this new year's kiss easily. Before Steve knew what was happening, Bucky was gone from his side and racing over to Tony. Steve cursed and chased after him, reaching them just as Bucky pulled Tony into a hug. Tony struggled for a second before giving up, relaxing in Bucky’s arms. 

 

“Why?” Tony mumbled, face smushed against Bucky’s chest. Steve laughed at the disgruntled look on Tony’s face, while Bucky smiled down at him.

 

“Because Steve and I have a problem. We can't decide who gets to kiss your lovely face at midnight,” Bucky replied, smirking at Steve. Steve groaned and pulled Tony away from Bucky, letting him breathe. Steve checked his watch again, seeing that it was already 11:58. He turned to Tony.

 

“So you have a decision to make. Who do you want to kiss you?” Steve asked. Tony looked between Steve and Bucky, chewing his bottom lip in concentration. Suddenly, smile spread across his face.

 

“What if you both did?” he asked. Steve and Bucky frowned.

 

“Sorry doll, don't think that's possible,” Bucky replied. “Unless you have a way to do it, I just don't think we can.”

“Who said you had to kiss my lips babe?” Tony asked. Realization dawned on both their faces. Just in time too, as the other party-goers began counting down.

 

_ Ten! Nine! _

 

Bucky and Steve moved closer to Tony, facing him from both sides.

 

_ Eight! Seven! Six! _

 

They both leaned in close, throwing their arms over Tony’s shoulders, grabbing each other's arms.

 

_ Five! Four! _

 

Tony's breath caught as they moved in his personal space.

 

_ Three! _

 

Bucky and Steve smiled, and whispered in Tony's ear.

 

_ Two! _

 

“We love you,” they said, smiling against Tony's cheeks.

 

_ One! _

 

With cheers coming from the crowd around them, they pressed soft kisses into Tony's skin. The other Avengers whooped and hollered from across the room, all three men blushing as they moved back into their own space. Both supersoldiers kept their arms thrown over Tony's shoulders. Tony grinned, throwing his head back and laughing.

 

“I love you guys too. Now, please go back to kissing me, I think the crowd loved it,” Tony said. Steve blushed while Bucky snickered, grabbing him by the shirt with his flesh hand and hauling him in for a real kiss. After a few dizzying moments, they separated only for Steve to sneak in and kiss Tony as well.

 

All in all, it was a pretty great New Year's Eve for all three men...

 

...especially when their pictures were plastered all over the magazines the next day.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written/posted in this fandom before, please be nice. You can find me on tumblr at thepansexual-pagan. No beta, so all mistakes are mine!


End file.
